A Small Talk
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Ueki dan Mori diwawancarai oleh seseorang gara-gara mereka membersihkan taman! Ueki.. kayaknya dia senang sekali mempermalukan diri sendiri di depan umum. Oneshot! RnR Please. oc ? .


A Small Talk

A Law of Ueki fanfic.

NB: Sebelumnya saya ingin berterimakasih buat semua yang sudah megreview fanfic saya. Kalian semua membuat Haruki bersemangat!

_5 Juni 2009, jam 17.3__0, di sebuah taman._

Taman sudah mulai gelap. Semburat merah kejinggaan menghiasi langit senja, pertanda hari sudah mulai gelap. Matahari sudah mulai turun dari singgasananya di langit, hendak digantikan oleh bulan dan bintang-bintang di atas sana. Suasana taman sudah mulai sepi dan hening. Hanya terdengar tiupan-tiupan angin yang berbisik dan juga suara 2 orang yang sedang berada disana.

"Ueki, masih lama nggak sih?"

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi selesai kok," kata sebuah suara dengan nada polosnya yang membuat orang yang sebelumnya berbicara ingin memukulnya saja.

"Yah…… tapi udah capek nih," jawab Mori sambil membantu Ueki membersihkan taman itu. Biar bagaimanapun melelahkannya kan ini sudah rutinitas, jadi ia sudah terbiasa, jadi harusnya tak perlu emosi.

"Sudah… tenang aja, sebentar lagi selesai kok," ulang Ueki

"Justru gara-gara kamu ngomong itu jadi tambah lama! Mana ngomongnya diulang lagi !" kata Mori kesal. Dia lalu mengeratkan pegangannya pada sapu, bagaikan akan menghajar Ueki kalau Ueki bicara lagi.

Ueki pun diam dan kembali membersihkan taman. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Ueki dan Mori menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang ada disini! Di pojok taman, ada seseorang yang melihati mereka sambil membawa sebuah _handy cam. _Dan juga ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir tak jauh dari situ.

Lalu, dari mobil itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan denga rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda dan memakai sebuah pakaian yang biasa dikenakan reporter-reporter keluar dan menuju ke depan _handy cam _itu serta berkata, "Ya, pemirsa, ternyata ada orang yang membersihkan taman ini. Mari kita wawancarai pembersih taman ini,"

Barulah Ueki dan Mori (tepatnya Ueki saja sih, Mori sih sudah sadar dari tadi kalau mereka masuk TV) bahwa mereka masuk TV. Lalu orang tadi menuju ke arah Ueki dan berkata, "Saya Korin Nakashima dari NHK. Saya meliput dalam rangka Hari Lingkungan Hidup Internasional. Kalau boleh saya tahu, mengapa anda membersihkan taman ini?"

Ueki, dengan kasualnya berkata, "Ya.. karena saya ingin saja."

"Maaf, maksudnya 'ingin saja' itu apa ya?" tanya sang reporter yang kebingungan apa maksud Ueki.

"Saya menyukainya..," jawab Ueki sekenanya.

"Nah, kalau pacarnya?" tanya orang itu sambil menyodorkan mic ke arah Mori. Mori langsung berkata (dengan malunya), "Maaf, saya bukan pacarnya. Saya.. hanya temannya. Ngg.. saya sih bersihin taman karena saya ingin menemani dia. Tapi lama-lama saya jadi lumayan suka bersihin taman."

Si reporter itu lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, anda membersihkan taman ini kapan saja? Apa hanya hari ini karena hari ini adalah Hari Lingkungan Hidup Internasional."

Ueki berkata, "Saya dan teman saya .. setiap hari membersihkan taman ini. Memangnya ada peraturan kalau kita hanya membersihkan taman setiap hari tertentu saja?"

"Ya .. tidak apa-apa sih.. Oh ya, jadi memang bener tiap hari?" tanya sang reporter seakan meragukan ucapan Ueki. Jujur saja, pasti capek kan membersihkan taman setiap hari.

"Ya, benar," kata Mori membenarkan sambil masih agak _nervous _gara-gara masuk TV dan tadi disangka pacarnya Ueki!

"Apa anda tidak capek,?" tanya sang reporter dengan nadanya yang terkesan introgratif. Maklumlah, namanya reporter pasti memiliki tingkat keingintahuan yang tinggi.

"Ya.. saya memang seneng membersihkan taman, jadi nggak merasa capek," jawab Ueki polos.

"Oh.. gitu," kata sang reporter heran sekaligus takjub. Heran, karena bisa-bisanya masih ada orang se'polos' ini dan takjub bahwa ternyata masih ada orang yang seperti Ueki. (lha, bukannya sama saja ya? Hehehe.. penulis suka manjang-manjangin cerita sih…)

"Kalau anda sendiri?"tanya sang reporter pada Mori.

"Ngg.. kadang capek sih. Tapi saya seneng kalau ngelihat tamannya bersih, jadi terbayar kecapekannya," kata Mori. Mori sendiri tak menyangka dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kira ia akan mengeluh capek, atau apalah.

"Oke. Jadi, menurut anda bagaimanakah saran anda tentang taman pada pemerintah?" kata Korin bersemangat. Dia tak pernah menemukan objek wawancara semenarik ini.

"Ngg.. saya pikir bukannya jika ingin dunia sekitar berubah kita harus berubah terlebih dahulu" tanya Ueki dengan inosennya.

"Kalau anda?" tanya si pewawancara pada Mori.

"Saya rasa .. er… mungkin kebersihan taman bisa ditingkatkan. Tapi jujur saja, sebenarnya saya setuju dengan teman saya," jawab Mori dengam gugup. Jujur saja, pertanyaan ini membuatnya bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Baiklah…. biasanya selesainya sampai jam berapa, ya?" tanya Korin dengan nada penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Ngg.. mungkin jam 6 sampai jam 7 an lah," jawab Ueki, mencoba memperkirakan waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk membersihkan taman. Eh, koreksi. Maksudnya waktu yang ia dan Mori butuhkan untuk membersihkan taman.

"Iya," kata Mori membenarkan kata-kata Ueki.

"Wah.. lama sekali ya," komentar sang pewanwacara, antara heran, bingung (eh, sama aja ya kayak heran?), takjub, dan kaget. Di jaman sekarang mana ada sih yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa balas jasa? Rasanya kalaupun ada, itu sedikit, dan dua orang ini adalah salah satu orang yang "unik namun hebat" itu.

"Apakah… anda tidak mengharap balas jasa, mungkin?" tanya si reporter sambil menunjukkan raut penasarannya.

"Bukannya jika taman ini bersih saja, kita akan mendapatkan manfaat? Itu sudah merupakan 'bayaran' bagi kami," kata Ueki secara jujur. Untuknya, apa lagi sih yang lebih memuaskan daripada membuat dunia ini lebih baik? Oke, koreksi lagi. Minimal membuat lingkungan sekitar lebih baik.

"Kalau anda?"

"Kadang saya mengharapkannya, jujur saja. Tapi jika melihat taman ini bersih saja saya sudah senang," jawab Mori simpel.

"Oh.. baiklah," jawab sang pewawancara dengan nada yang (masih) kagum. _Hebat sekali anak-anak muda ini. Pastilah mereka akan menjadi orang yang hebat di masa yang akan datang_, pikirnya.

"Oke, apakah mungkin anda punya pesan untuk para penonton?" tanya si pewawancara.

"Tegakkahlah keadilan," jawab Ueki nggak nyambung.

"Maaf, maksud saya tentang lingkungan," kata Korin Nakashima dengan nada yang dicoba seserius mungkin. Habis, lucu kan kalau lagi membahas masalah lingkungan tapi kok pesannya malah keadilan.

"Bukannya dengan keadilan kita bisa mempengaruhi lingkungan kita? Kan manusia adalah bagian dati lingkungan," jawab Ueki dengan nadanya yang keheranan.

"Oh.. ya juga." Tak pernah sekalipun ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja 'keadilan' adalah jawaban atas masalah-masalah lingkungan hidup. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, memang benar juga, sih. "Baiklah, kalau anda?" tanyanya sambil menyodorkan mic pada Mori.

"Kita harus baik pada alam," jawab Mori bingung. Dia tak ada ide sih.

"Oh.. bagus juga."

"Maaf, saya ingin membersihkan taman lagi," kata Ueki.

" Baiklah, pemirsa, kembali ke studio," kata sang pewawancara, "Maaf telah mengganggu anda.."

~ - ~

"Ko-chan memang aneh-aneh saja ya…" kata Shouko, kakak 'tiri'nya Ueki sambil memandangi TV yang tadi kebetulan menampilkan adiknya dan teman adiknya itu diwawancarai secara _live_.

"Tapi dia hebat,ya," kata sang ayah. Ia selalu mengetahui bahwa Ueki polos, namun tak ia sangka bahwa Ueki-nya bisa berkata sepolos itu … dan sejujur itu di TV. Ia hanya berharap bahwa kata-kata Ueki itu bisa menyentuh hati para penonton seperti yang ia rasakan sekarang.

**Footnote gaje dari Haruki-chan:**

Yippie ! Selesai juga dalam sekali ngetik! Rekor nih…. Biasanya minimal saya harus 2 kali ketik nulis fanfic.. Oh ya.. ada sebuah perkataan Ueki di fanfic ini yang bikin Haru-chan tersentuh… yaitu:

"_Ngg.. saya pikir bukannya jika ingin dunia sekitar berubah kita harus berubah terlebih dahulu" _

Hiks.. Haru-chan jadi ter'singgung'.. By the way, reviewnya ya….


End file.
